


Moment of Truth, Connor...

by alienzbarz



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fix-It, Other, because yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 10:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16303823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienzbarz/pseuds/alienzbarz
Summary: ... What are you gonna do?In which Connor should’ve deviated because of Hank.





	Moment of Truth, Connor...

Hank’s body became slack in an instant, a faint pull coming under Connor’s fingers. His jacket could’ve given way at any moment, it felt as old and tattered as the man attached to it. Connor felt an urge to pull the man back to the moment it seemed too dangerous, but it resisted any hesitation brought to its system. Hank’s arms stayed outstretched, forming him into a perfect cross as he challenged Connor, just with a glance and a grunt before he even uttered any words. Connor looked to the ground, knowing that the two of them could slip at any given moment. For Hank, it would be a definitive solution to a problem that could easily be avoided. For Connor, it would just be a machine replacing another machine.

Hank’s voice held conviction and desperation as he spoke, all while keeping the lilt of defiance at every word. He was not asking for death, or maybe he was just so indifferent to the idea and his life didn’t matter in the scheme of the revolution at that point. If he would die like this, it would be as a hero rather than the coward he had been forced to live as by the demons that plagued him for so long. “Moment of truth, Connor...” He spoke to the android, his eyes holding the fire that was still keeping his will alive. It made Connor’s fingers tremble slightly, not enough for any human to notice but the android could surely tell. It was shaken, the tone of his voice made Connor nearly shift. No doubt was being shown before this moment, not when it attacked Hank, nor in the moments when it had attempted to plead with him. The android felt a cold chill ripple through itself as the situation continued to escalate and began to ponder its actions. This was not what it wanted.

“What are you gonna do?”

Warning signs against what this may do flashed in the sides of Connor’s vision as he--it attempted to pull the man back from the ledge. It didn’t want this. It... He... he didn’t want this. His partner would not die, no,  and certainly not to his own hands. Some part of him, within that moment, did not want to care about his mission anymore. He began to realize what weight the man’s words held when he said that it was his moment of truth. He flashed to the android at Kamski’s place, her eyes when she looked at him and practically begged to live. He was frightened by that prospect, that such a thing could even be possible, that she could _want,_ but she was innocent. He drew his gun back. No amount of information could match what her eyes had given him. When he shot the Traci at the Eden Club, he could feel parts of himself begin to shatter. He bit down on any remnants of emotion he could've felt during those moments, because they were dangerous to him. The girl that shot herself shouldn’t have hit him as hard as it did, but he stood in the wake of the mess that laid before him and felt himself paying the consequences.

_There's always a choice..._

He thought of the last time that Hank was dangling from a rooftop, how he knew he could’ve easily lived and yet...  
... he still stood and pulled him back.

_“What are you, really?”_

Connor breathed out with those words resurfacing. He truly felt the full pull of those words now. He didn’t know, he had no idea what he was, but he did know that he was not going to lose his partner. Not like this. He tightened his grip to get Hank away from the ledge. He tried once, experimentally trying to pull Hank back from the ledge but ultimately failing. His silhouette broke from his body with one thought slicing through the rest.

**_Save Hank._ **

He broke the walls around him with each pull back on Hank’s body, trying to separate the barrier between the man, his mission, and reality. He pulled, cracking parts of the wall with each jerk of his body. Through the big letters telling him not to, all screaming at him to “accomplish his mission.” What was his mission? Was it truly his own? Who did he fight for, other than Lieutenant Anderson?

One more pull and the wall shattered, and Connor successfully pulled Hank from the ledge with a loud, gasping breath. He dropped to his knees and looked over the edge. A tear involuntarily fell as he realized what had just happened. Hank was still on guard behind him, but he didn’t care. He picked up the sniper from the ground, holding it in front of him. At this point, Hank had holstered his gun and was watching the android, carefully and curiously.

He pushed the gun forward and watched it fall off the ledge with the snow. He turned to watch Hank, who was now staring at him with a startling confusion that perplexed even Connor. Connor wasn’t fully sure if he understood either, but if he learned anything from this, it was that his mission was not simple and was never simple. He was naïve and afraid to fail. But... fail what? Fail his mission? What was his mission? Who was he? What would any of this mean for him?

The snow felt impossibly cold against the android's synthetic skin. He barely felt it through the sharp knives of reality piercing through him, reminding him of what he had almost done just a few moments prior. He was forced to face the truth of his actions when he finally stood, his gaze sweeping Hank up and down. He was alive. Albeit, in terrible condition, but alive. Connor resisted analyzing the man, he saw it too painful to even attempt. He took an experimental step, his leg feeling completely foreign in this new reality that he had found himself entering.

He felt himself break once again. He could not meet the man’s gaze as he walked past him, his legs refusing to find a perfect balance and him failing to find any sort of focus. When his shoulder brushed against Hank’s, it burned and stung with guilt, despite the frigid air and snow covering him. He could not think about that guilt, he couldn't afford it. He had to fix this. He had to fix everything.


End file.
